Tough Girl Now
by dorydafish
Summary: My version of why Karofsky slushie's Santana - 'She wasn't happy.  How dare he man handle her like that?  She crossed her arms over her enhanced chest and stuck out a hip.  "Touch me again Karofsky, and have your balls for lunch."' ONE SHOT!


_**So watching the latest promo I found myself staring at the screen saying NNOOOOO KAROSFKY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!**_

_**So I wrote this to make myself feel better…and because a lovely reader of my fics, Symphanie, asked me to write a Dave and Santana moment :D so this is for them.**_

_**I really hope there is another reason apart from just because she's gay. That's so GGRR!**_

* * *

"Yo Lopez," Santana heard on her left as she reapplied her cherry lip gloss, using the mirror in on the inside of her locker. She finished the thick coat before she smacked her lips and slammed the door shut. Turning her head, she saw that jerk, Karofsky, standing a couple of feet away from her, with a determined look on his face. "We need to talk," he said simply.

It was well before first period and no-one was around. Santana had wanted to get to her locker before Brittney. Being her friend hurt too much and avoidance felt like the best option.

"We do?" she said in a bored tone before walking away slowly. She made sure to swing her hips from side to side. Just because she was in love with Brittney, it didn't mean that she didn't like the feeling of being wanted. And she was wanted. Since her break up with Sam, nearly all the boys on the football team thought she was free reign. And truth be told, last year she would have been. But it was different now. She didn't want to be like that anymore. She was tired of all the bullshit and pretending like it didn't hurt.

It seemed like Karofsky didn't get the hint as he pounded after her and swirled her around with a quick tug of her shoulder. She wasn't happy. How dare he man-handle her? She crossed her arms over her enhanced chest and stuck out a hip. "Touch me again Karofsky, and have your balls for lunch."

"Be my girlfriend," she heard Karofsky say, words tumbling out of his mouth.

She knew that she shouldn't have been surprised; it was only a matter of time before he'd ask. Everyone else had. But it was the way he had said it. At least the other guys had covered up the fact that they had wanted to bone her by offering a date at Breadstix first. And what was with the girlfriend thing? All the guys wanted no strings attached. No exception. "Excuse me?" she said looking the jock up and down with a disgusted glare. She couldn't have been sure, but she could have sworn she saw a hint of something different about the guy just for a second, before he hardened his gaze again.

He shrugged smugly like he had something over her. "Let's quit the crap. We've all heard the rumours about you being in love with Pierce and I need a girlfriend. So it's win win."

Santana quirked an eyebrow, now she was intrigued. "Why do you need a girlfriend?" she asked. Now she thought about it, she'd never seen a girl hanging off the guy's arm. He wasn't the best looking jock in the school by far, but he was a right guard on the winning championship team, he should have had no problem with getting a girlfriend. Something about the guy didn't add up.

But Karofsky chose to ignore the question and asked one of his own. "Aren't you sick of the bull people are spreading about you? Go out with me and we could put a stop to it."

Santana had to admit it was tempting. She could erase everything that had happened and start again. If everyone thought that she was screwing Karofsky, she would have an out card. But did she really want to do that? After everything she had said to Brittney? She couldn't have Brittney think that she was playing when she had told her she loved her. That would have been worse than the whispers.

She was going to be strong. And she was going to get her girl in the end. Because she was Santana Lopez and Santana always got what she wanted.

She narrowed her eyes. "Why would I ever go out with you after the stuff you pulled with Kurt?" New directions had lost one of their best singers because of the dick in front of her. Thank fuck, Kurt had decided to come back.

Santana watched as Karofsky's face changed expression at the mention of Kurt, into one of shame and guilt. Like he of all people felt bad for what he had done. But that couldn't have been right. He hadn't even attempted to say sorry to the other boy as far as Santana knew.

"Look. Just be my girlfriend Lopez. Please?" There was a hint of desperation in his voice now. All the cockiness had disappeared. She didn't understand why it was so important to him. He'd basically gone through the whole of high school without a girlfriend, why was he so desperate now?

But she wasn't going to back down. She was going to be brave. Because she finally knew what she was and nobody was going to take that away from her. "No."

Karofsky clenched his jaw in frustration, as if he was trying very hard not to hit something. "Why not?" he said teeth still clamped together.

She could have come up with a dozen excuses. She was the expert at deceit, yet something stopped her from spewing out crap. Santana swallowed, before walking towards Karofsky and standing on her toes so that her lips were close to his ear. "Because it's all true. I love Brittney and I'm sick of pretending I don't," she whispered before pulling back.

Karofsky stood motionless and she fought with herself to remain rooted to the spot. She wanted to run. Tears were threatening to fall but she didn't care. God, it just felt so good to say that aloud again. At that moment, she didn't care what telling Karofsky meant. She didn't care that it would be around school in a matter of hours.

She expected an evil grin on his face. She expected him to get out his phone and send a mass text. But something else was swimming in his eyes. Something that looked a lot like empathy. But without warning, he broke the gaze, dropping his eyes downwards, shoulders slumping as he did so. Santana was confused. "Aren't you scared what people are gonna say behind your back?" he asked in such a small voice that for a second she thought she had imagined him speaking.

"Terrified," she said truthfully, voice cracking slightly.

As the football player looked up again, something dawned on her. "Karofsky, why do you _need_ me to be your girlfriend?" she asked slowly.

Because what she was thinking couldn't possibly be true.

Because what she was thinking seemed so wrong and surreal.

Besides hitching a breath, he retained frozen, as if he was too afraid to move. As if he knew what Santana was thinking. Santana couldn't look away. This seemed far too important. "Why did you push Kurt around the most?"

All she could do was stare as the boy exhaled slowly and balled his hands into fists. He looked at her as if he was begging her not to work it out. Not to say it out aloud. But it finally all made sense.

But the right guard seemed to have regained the use of his legs and took a step away. But she couldn't; _wouldn't_ leave it like that. She grabbed his arm, holding it tightly, stopping him from making an escape. "Karofsky, are you-"

But she realised that she had said too much when she went flying into the nearby lockers. Karofsky's face had twisted into a snarl. "You don't know what you're talking about Lopez," he growled. "You'll keep that pretty little mouth shut if you know what's good for you." Shoving her once more he made an attempt to leave but turned back around. "I don't know what I was thinking, wanting a skank like you as my girlfriend." She watched, shakily as the boy thundered down the empty hallway.

* * *

The next day she was cornered by Brittney. there was no way out, the girl wanted to know why Santana was treating her like a leper. As she talked to Brittney in the hallway, out of nowhere, a slushie was thrown into her face, taking her breath completely. She just about managed to make out Karofsky's back as he strode away, through her slushie covered eyes. She heard Brittney gasp beside her and swiftly place an arm around her.

"Are you okay?" Brittney asked, concerned etched all over her face. Santana wished she could kiss her right there. Fuck what everyone else thought. But the rumours were still just rumours, because for now, Karofsky hadn't said anything. But even if he did, she would be ready for it.

She was Santana Lopez, and she could handle anything.

And she was going to let the slushie slide for once.

Because she was tough, and she realised that the big, bad, jock, Karofsky, wasn't.

* * *

_**I'M SORRY! :(**_

_**Blimey, I don't know what this was meant to be, but it wasn't meant to be as shit as this. It sounded better in my head. I apologise for the crapness! I don't even know what my brain was thinking.**_

_**I would love REVIEWS but I understand this is so terrible that it's not even worth one!**_

_**So I'm not even gonna beg for reviews this time *sniffs at my lameless***_

_**But feel free to tell me how crap it is. So REVIEW FOR CRAPNESS! :D**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


End file.
